


Velvet & Vienna

by Milarca



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Feeding, Fluff, Gags, Gryffindor!Ben, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Slytherin!Hux, Sub!Hux, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux misses dinner, Ben talks their way into the kitchens, and the students in Gryffindor tower ignore it when one of their own brings a Slytherin in for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet & Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Marlon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlon/pseuds/Marlon) and [Gingercaf](http://gingercaf.tumblr.com/) for being amazing betas <3 Also thanks to [Oorsprong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong) for letting me use their and [PolypusRegina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina)'s nickname for Hux that Kylo uses in their wonderful [That Unsteady Afterglow](http://archiveofourown.org/series/400483) series, which you should definitely check out if you haven't!

“Don't you have homework?” Hux asked, as Ben dropped down into the seat opposite him. Ben’s grin faltered. It hadn’t taken him long to find Hux, tucked away in the back of the library with a stack of books, candles surrounding him due to the late hour. 

“I finished all that.”

“Shouldn’t you be studying, then?”

“I _just_ got back—”

“Yes, I am aware where you’ve just got back from.” Some all-day field trip with his herbology class up to the moors or some such thing. 

Ben sighed. “I’ve studied enough.” 

“You’ve _studied enough?”_ Hux repeated in annoyance, looking up, as if the very notion was repellant. His nose was scrunched up and his golden ginger hair fell over his face. There were worrying bruises under his eyes. “That’s not possible.”

Ben grinned and then bit his lip, turning his head away. 

Hux made a disgusted noise and continued writing. 

“I just wanted to say hello again. See what you were up to.”

“Well you can clearly see what I’m up to.”

“Mm-hmm.” 

Hux tried to concentrate on the essay he was trying to write, but it was impossible. “ _What_ do you want?” he asked again.

Ben watched him. “What are you writing?”

Hux sighed and put his quill down, sighing heavily. 

“It’s an essay on the summit meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards that took place in 1692. Wherein they put the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy into effect.”

Ben stared at him. “Oh. Right.” He vaguely remembered reading about something like that in a history book once.

Hux smirked.

“I’m taking that class _next term_ ,” Ben said defensively. They’d tried of course to get matching schedules but with Ben’s Quidditch practice, it wasn’t always possible. 

“Yes, yes, right. Of course,” Hux said, and picked up his quill again. 

Ben studied him. Hux didn’t have any more classes that day. Supper was hours ago. 

“How long have you been here?”

“A while.”

“How long is a while?”

“A few hours.”

“How many hours?” 

“Ben, I really don’t need you lecturing me on my study habits.”

“Please tell me.” 

Hux’s eyes didn’t leave the page. 

“No.” 

Ben sat back, exhaling tightly. 

“Hux.”

Hux swallowed, gaze drifting. 

“Tell me,” Ben said, and leaned forward, as close as he could get. He lowered his voice and put some authority into it. “ _Right now_.” 

Hux set his jaw and glared at him. Their eyes locked. After a good ten seconds, Hux looked away, shoulders dropping. He rubbed at his face. 

He mumbled something. 

“What was that?” Ben prompted, keeping his tone gentle. 

“Five hours.” 

Ben hissed. “Five _hours_ , Hux did you—” 

Hux was glaring at the bookshelves behind Ben’s head. 

“Did you miss supper?”

Hux swallowed. “I’ll be perfectly fine.” 

Ben stared at him. “Hux, you can’t go nearly a full day without _eating—_ ” 

“I’m perfectly fine. I have something back up in the dorm, I won’t starve.”

Ben leaned back again, tapping the table. “I don’t like that.” 

The corners of Hux’s lips pulled up. 

“You think this is funny, do you?” Ben said.

“I _think_ that I can handle myself.” 

“Hux, if you’re not _eating_ for nineteen _hours_ , that’s something that concerns me.” 

“I have food.”

“What, a few granola bars?”

Hux’s face reddened. “It’s enough.”

“No, it _isn’t._ Look. Let me just—”

“Just _what,_ Ben?” Hux said. “Break us into the kitchens? Those elves won’t let anyone in to save their pathetic little lives.” 

“ _Don’t_ talk about them like that,” Ben snapped. 

Hux rolled his eyes, but swallowed. “O-kay,” he said, his tongue rolling around the syllables mockingly.

Ben narrowed his eyes. “Those elves work far harder than you ever will.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

Ben looked at him flatly. 

Hux sniffed. 

“Anyway. Come on. We’re going.”

“Going where?”

Ben grinned. 

Hux exhaled.

“Come on. Let’s go. Pack up your books.”

“I still need to write this paper—”

“When is it due?”

Hux licked his lips. “Wednesday.” 

Ben snorted. It was Thursday. “Right. Yeah. Pack up your things.” 

Hux rolled his eyes and curled his lip, not moving. 

“Hux, do you want me to stay in my own bed tonight?”

Pain flickered across Hux’s face. “You wouldn’t.”

“You wanna find out?”

He swallowed hard. “Fuck you.” 

“Yeah, well. Think of that the next time you want to skip something as important as dinner.” 

“I don’t believe you would ever do it, but I’m coming with you anyway.” 

“Good boy,” Ben said, smirking.

Hux rolled his eyes.

—

“How do you even know how to get—”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Ben cut him off as they make their way carefully through the corridor under the Great Hall. A passing Hufflepuff on their way from their common room gave them a look, and Ben tried to look as if he has business there. 

“Why?” Hux rolled his eyes. “Everyone can see us.” 

Ben made a vague waving motion with his hand to shush him. 

Finally, down the corridor and past a few torches, was the fruit bowl painting. Ben stopped in front of it and Hux watched dubiously. Ben tickled the pear in the fruitbowl and it began to squirm. It giggled and laughed, making Hux crinkle his nose. It then morphed into a pale green doorknob. 

Snuffing a laugh, Ben took it. 

Hux followed Ben in, and they entered a short, dark corridor. Beyond that Hux could see the flickering of a great fire, and there was a smattering of high, terse voices. House-elves, of course. 

The elves closest to the corridor stopped what they were doing to stare. 

“You aren’t allowed in here,” one said, holding a rag and glaring. 

“Yes, I know that, but I’m looking for—”

“Ben,” Another house-elf said from across the room, and Hux turned toward the noise. The elf was a slightly taller and better dressed kitchen elf than the rest. He looked to be directing two others. Ben waved, putting on a careful smile. The elf came over and gave the other elves a look. They glared at Hux and Ben before going back to their tasks. The elf’s eyes flicked to Hux. “What are you doing down here?” He asked Ben, sounded vaguely exasperated. 

“Jadry, hi. How are you?”

“Well, thank you.”

Ben and Jadry looked at each other, each conveying something in their expressions that Hux supposed neither were keen on him seeing. He glanced to the fireplace on the far wall, watching the flames dance along the stone. 

Jadry sighed. 

“Fine. But this _cannot_ become a recurrence.” He turned on his heel and walked toward the back of the room to their left. 

“No, of course not, Jadry,” Ben said, taking Hux’s hand and following him. “And I’m thankful for you letting us be in here now. My— _Hux_ , was careless—” Hux glared at Ben’s back and debated leaving, but Ben’s hand tightened in his. He exhaled tersely, allowing himself to be pulled along. “—And accidentally forgot to have supper.”

“I was _studying_ ,” Hux growled.

Ben looked back at him pointedly.

Jadry avoiding looking back at them, conveying resigned irritation in his every step.

At the back of the kitchen there were a set of wooden doors pulled open. Through these there was a hallway that seemed to lead into some kind of warmly lit catacomb. And, were those _shelves?_ With food on them? Hux stared, feeling his stomach pinch. 

“Stay here,” Jadry said, putting a hand up.

“Yep, sure,” Ben said, drawing Hux in. Hux flushed but was too tired to resist. Ben put an arm around him and squeezed him close to his chest. Hux huffed and glared at the floor, stiff. Ben rubbed his back. Hux could see that none of the elves were looking at them, thankfully.

Grudgingly, he turned his face into Ben’s hair, letting Ben hug him. He knew Ben needed it. He always needed him close. Which was fine with him, honestly. 

“Thanks,” he muttered.

He could sense Ben grin into his hair, giving him a kiss. Even six months his senior, Ben already had an inch on him. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Of course,” Ben said, squeezing him. “Couldn’t just let you waste away.”

Hux sighed, not pointing out _again_ that he would have been fine. If famished by breakfast… 

“Sit down,” Ben said, gently releasing Hux and giving him room to sit at the bench. It was one of four huge benches in a row. But why would the kitchen need— _Oh._ So _that_ was how they did it—

Jadry came out from the cellar, holding a fork and a large wooden bowl filled with what looked like chunks of bread, meat, and cheese. Hux licked his lips, staring.

“Thank you so much, Jadry,” Ben said, “if there’s ever anything you need—” 

“No, don’t think of it,” Jadry said, cutting him off as he set the bowl and utensil on the table in front of them. 

“Thank you,” Hux said sincerely, facing the tired looking house elf. The elf crossed his arms and looked at him, expression softening. He looked almost understanding.

“Don’t think of it,” he said again, giving Hux a small smile and glancing to Ben. They shared a look, and then Jadry turned and disappeared into the cellar again. Ben watched him go before turning to Hux. 

“Scootch,” he said, and Hux shuffled over. Ben sat down with one leg on each side of the bench, facing him, arm on the table. Hux looked at him, confused. 

“Okay…” he said, and went to take the fork. 

“ _Wait,_ ” Ben said, and Hux froze. 

“ _What_?” Hux said, heart beating faster. Surely there wasn’t anything _wrong_ with it, or—

Ben took the bowl from the table. Hux groaned. “Really? You want to do that _now? Here?_ ” He looked around. The house elves were all studiously ignoring them. He swallowed. 

“Turn towards me,” Ben said, a small smile on his face. Hux made a face and another noise of displeasure, but did as asked. “C’mere,” Ben prompted gently, amused, and Hux shuffled closer. His face was hot now, his eyes on Ben’s hands. Ben tipped his chin up and Hux flushed a deeper red, glaring. 

“Thank you,” Ben said quietly, putting a hand on Hux’s side. Hux made a small noise of acknowledgement, expression softening, and shifted slightly into the touch. 

Hand still on Hux’s side - to steady him, probably, Hux thought with just a hint of an annoyance he couldn’t quite make himself believe he felt - Ben took a piece of what was probably chicken, and held it close to Hux’s mouth. Clutching the fabric of his trousers tightly, Hux took the offered piece with his teeth, managing to avoid touching Ben’s fingers. He chewed and swallowed. He had to admit, it did taste good _._ This still managed to surprise him even though he _knew_ that the Hogwarts kitchen elves were some of the best cooks in the area. 

Watching him steadily, aside from glancing down every time he took a piece, Ben proceeded to feed him. Hux’s shoulders relaxed eventually and he leaned farther in, taking each small chunk from Ben’s hand. He even starting to watch his progress, eagerly waiting for each morsel to be held out to him. 

Ben kept his hand on his side and Hux admitted that it did help settle him. He knew that he had a problem with touch sometimes. Not that he disliked it, but just that he flinched away from it sometimes when it was given, even from Ben. He was getting better, but. Old habits... and such. 

He loved Ben’s touch. He did. He really, really did. It was the best thing in the world, quite possibly, though he had never said as much to Ben. He hoped it came across. 

After Ben had given him about two dozen pieces, varying each between the different foods so they went through it evenly, Hux carefully and deliberately let his lips touch Ben’s fingers. Ben straightened slightly and Hux flicked his eyes up once, blinking. Ben continued, and Hux continued to allow the increased intimacy. It seemed to make Ben flush. _Good._ Hux couldn’t help the slight quirk of his lips when he heard Ben’s breath come deeper. 

Finally, they finished, and on the last piece Hux went a tiny bit further, sucking on Ben’s fingers as he took the piece of cheese. Ben’s breath hitched and Hux grinned. He made a noise of contentment. 

“That was good. They’re excellent cooks,” he remarked. Even the bread had been delicious. He licked his lips and looked up, and noticed that Ben had curved into his space more. He was watching him intently. 

Hux’s surprise morphed into hopeful curiosity, and then Ben leaned in. 

The kiss was warm and firm. Ben took Hux’s face, holding it. The kiss lasted long enough for Hux to feel the need to breathe, but thankfully Ben broke for just a moment to allow just that, and then they were kissing again. This kiss was deeper and wetter. Hux leaned into Ben, putting his hands on his legs. 

Ben pulled away and Hux bit back a whimper. Ben gave a satisfied smirk and pecked him on the cheek. “ _Stay_.” 

Hux had to bite his lip to keep from digging his nails into Ben’s sides as Ben stood up, taking the bowl and unused fork with him. Hux leaned against the table and exhaled tensely. 

On the way out, Hux let Ben hold his hand. They made their way up into the castle proper, but then, to Hux’s surprise, Ben pulled him into a side hallway and pushed him firmly though gently against the stone wall, one hand on his chest. Ben leaned against the wall to Hux’s right, putting his body between Hux and the other students passing through the main corridor.

“What?” Hux asked, slightly breathless. He swallowed, focus firmly on Ben’s hand on his chest, still holding him carefully against the wall. 

“You want to go to your room?” Ben asked, eyes fixed on him. 

Oh, right. He hadn’t been sure where they’d been headed, but he supposed they’d been going back to the Gryffindor dorms. Some of the other Gryffindors sometimes gave him nasty looks when they went there, despite what Ben had done to calm the situation. They just couldn’t understand how a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could _be_ together. 

It had been worse before, though, when they had just gotten together. There had been actual taunting directed at him when he’d first entered the Gryffindor Common Room, despite trying to keep a low profile behind Ben’s body. He’d just wanted to see what it was like, where Ben slept. He should have known he would stick out like a sore thumb. 

Of course, it was, if anything, _worse_ , in the Slytherin dorms. Hux had managed to temper the anger there with a few carefully laid spells to teach the arses a lesson, and it had worked, mostly. The Slytherins thankfully mostly left them alone now. 

However, though Hux liked the Slytherin rooms, they were sometimes too dark even for him. He enjoyed the airy brightness of the Gryffindor Tower. The _people_ were sometimes a bit much for him, but he didn’t go there to socialize. 

“Can we go to yours?” he asked. Ben watched him. 

“You sure?”

Hux nodded. “Yeah, that would be fine. I like your rooms.” 

Ben looked at him for several seconds. “Okay.” He leaned in and gave Hux a kiss. Hux pushed into the warmth of it, and then they were going again. 

On the way up higher into the castle, they did get looks. They usually did, even though everyone basically knew about them by now. The inseparable opposites. But they weren't opposites, really. Gryffindors and Slytherins were surprisingly alike in their ways, and though Hux could definitely see why there was a rivalry between the two houses, he also knew now that it was completely possible to overcome that. 

He glanced to Ben and squeezed his hand tighter as they came off the last revolving staircase. Ben gave him a reassuring look, and led him down to the Fat Lady’s corridor and the painting. 

“ _Pasithea_ ,” Ben said to the woman, and Hux felt a warmth in his chest at the utterance. He loved that Ben trusted him with the dorm room password, which of course he never gave away to anyone. He trusted Ben with the Slytherin password when they went down there too. Though, to be fair, the passwords for all the common rooms changed nearly on a weekly basis, and anyone outside the house could never be sure when it did, so it wasn’t too great of a leniency. 

The Fat Lady watched Hux with lidded eyes as the door swung open, and then Ben pulled him in. Hux straightened as they entered the common room. It was relatively full, and thankfully the conversations didn’t lull significantly when they entered, the ones turning to look being mostly first and second-years. 

“Hey,” Ben said to a group close to them, putting on a easy air. He nodded to a few guys and a girl in the far corner by the window as he led Hux through the room. Nikolaj, Leilani, and Mirella if Hux’s memory served; a few of the kids Ben hung out with sometimes in the house, though he had working relationships with most people in the school as far as Hux could tell. He made it his business to know people. That was partly why he and Hux had even talked, let alone formed a relationship. 

Ben had been _persistent._ At first Hux had utterly refused his advances, simply too baffled to even be civil to him. But Ben had kept trying, and eventually it had worn Hux down enough that he’d started talking to him, and then he even enjoyed it when Ben sought him out. That had been two years ago. 

And now they were… well, the closest thing to a couple that Hux could think of. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Of course, his parents hadn’t welcomed Ben with open arms, what with Ben’s mother being the Minister for Magic back in the States, and his father being a magical beasts wrangler, capturing and transporting the things around America. They hadn’t even met yet and every time Hux mentioned him, even in passing, their faces scrunched up like they’d tasted lemon juice. It was beyond insane. Hux knew them - or at least Leia - to be surprisingly warm and civilized. And Hux respected Han. It sounded like a dangerous job to wrangle hippogriffs and chimaeras.

Thankfully, Hux’s parents hadn’t forbidden him from being with Ben, not that they could have stopped them. Not at school anyway. And they had both turned eighteen now, so it didn’t matter anyway.

Ben’s room was far up the tower. They climbed the stairs, past doorway after doorway. Most were open and Hux could see kids and teeangers lounging and studying on the carved wooden beds with the Gryffindor-crimson curtains. 

Finally, on what seemed like the fifth landing, they came to a partly closed door. Ben gave Hux a little grin and pushed it open. 

Five beds were spaced evenly around the room, and in a bed to the right was Eli, another of Ben’s little posse. He had headphones on and a book pushed up his knees that he seemed to be studying. He looked up, eyes going straight to Hux. He pulled his headphones off and grinned, sitting up. 

“Hey,” Ben said, closing the door behind them. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Eli replied back, and there was a knowing gleam in his eye that Hux didn’t necessarily appreciate. “Hey, Hux,” he said, and his eyes warming. “How’s it goin’?”

Hux exhaled. He liked Eli, mostly. “Hey, Eli. Good, thanks, how are you?”

Ben pulled him over to his bed, around the heater in the middle of the room. 

“Great!” Eli said, eying them still and making Hux tinge pink, before he smoothly exited the room, closing the door behind him and leaving them alone. 

_Thank god_ , Hux though, some anxiety lifting from his shoulders.

Already sat on the bed, Ben put his arm around Hux as Hux sat down next to him. He kissed Hux’s head. “You wanna sleep here tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Hux said, leaning into him. He sighed. Thankfully they were both trusted enough by the teachers that they were allowed this luxury. To be honest though, Hux didn’t know what he would do with himself if he wasn't allowed to sleep with Ben when he wanted. He didn’t want to even think about it. Of course they slept apart sometimes, but not often. 

He had pajamas here now, and some toiletries mixed in with Ben’s. 

“You tired? Do you want to sleep now? I mean we don’t have to _sleep_ obviously, but you werestudying nonstop for a while...” 

Hux yawned, suddenly reminded of how exhausted he actually was. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” 

“Yeah?” Ben looked at him, one hand on Hux’s chin. He brushed his hair out of his face and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Hux sighed. 

“Yeah. That would be nice.” He was almost ready to fall asleep right there. 

“Okay, Brell,” Ben said softly, breathing a laugh. 

Hux smiled at the use of Ben’s nickname for him, which was just the shortened form of his name with the modifier in some ancient language Ben had studied that morphed it into the possessive. _My Bren_. 

“Come on,” Ben said. “Let’s change and stuff so we don’t fall asleep in our clothes. Hux nodded sleepily against him, but let Ben get him up. They changed and washed quickly, and then Hux got into the bed, yawning again. Ben blew out most of the candles in the room and drew the curtains around the bed. Darkness engulfed the little space, making it much more to Hux’s liking. 

Hux then heard Ben take something - his wand - from his waistband, and mutter a low spell. Hux felt the back of his neck prickle. A sound barrier spell, so they wouldn’t be overheard. Ben slipped under the covers a second later, just able to squeeze himself into the small frame. His arm came around Hux’s middle and sought his hand; Hux wriggled into him and took it, sighing. 

“We’ll need to get a bigger bed when we’re living somewhere next,” Hux said. Soon Ben would be far to big for a bed like this. After graduation when they were living somewhere together they would get a nice big bed. That would be good. 

Ben hummed against his hair. “Definitely.” He looked down then and shifted, testing the length of it. “These things are probably two hundred years old,” he said. 

“Built back when everyone was shorter,” Hux laughed.

“Yeah.” Ben breathed a laugh along with him before settling down again. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s head. “I love you,” he said. 

Hux hummed. “I love you too.” 

They lapsed into silence. Hux was aware, dimly, of Ben’s arousal. And his own. He wondered if Ben…

Ben was breathing into his hair, nuzzling it. Hux stayed perfectly still, closing his eyes. Ben nosed lower, to his neck. He kissed the soft skin there and Hux moaned and bit his lip, craning his neck to give Ben better access. Ben kissed him more thoroughly, his hand suddenly finding both of Hux’s and gripping them both tightly at the wrist. _Damn massive hands he’s got_ , Hux thought, a warm pool of eagerness stirring even as his body relaxed, going pliant in the face of Ben’s possessiveness. 

He couldn’t help rutting slightly as Ben’s cock rubbed against him through the fabric of their clothes, however.

“Eager, are you?” Ben whispered, and Hux whimpered. “Shhh,” he said. “Stop squirming.” Hux huffed but did as Ben asked. After a second, Ben took his hands off Hux’s. “Good boy,” he said with a small smile, placing a kiss on Hux’s neck. Hux shivered. 

Ben then took his wand out again and held it up. Hux swallowed. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought, but a thread of delight gripped him. 

Ben leaned in close to his ear and whispered - sweetly, affectionately - “ _Incarcerous.”_

Hux inhaled, and then soft black ropes seemed to spring to life around his wrists. He gasped again as it slipped very loosely around his neck several times, just enough to weave into the bonds holding his wrists captive. The design effectively held Hux’s wrists under his chin. Before he could even breathe, more ropes wiggled into being around his ankles, catching his jerking limbs and pulling them together. Hux blushed severely and whimpered, pushing into Ben. Leaning over him with a hand on his hip, the same hand that was manipulating his wand and concentrating on the intricate spell he was weaving, Ben gently rubbed him. 

“It’s okay, just relax.”

Hux was achingly hard and tears had come to his eyes. He blinked them away and all the fight suddenly dropped out of him. He went limp, exhausted and willing to submit. He _wanted_ to submit. He felt himself zone out already, flit into subspace like it was nothing. He swallowed, feeling dazed and safe and secure. 

“Shhh, there we go,” Ben murmured to him, stowing his wand and putting a secure arm around him. He leaned in very close, whispered soothing words in his ear, and gripped his waist, holding him close. Hux swallowed thickly, trying to keep his eyes open. He had somehow rolled onto his back, with Ben looking down at him. 

“You okay? Colour?” he asked. 

Hux blinked. “Um. Green.” He smiled hazily up at him, biting his lip. Ben’s smile was wide and pleased, but cautious. He brushed a stray hair away from Hux’s face. 

“You like this?” He knew that answer to that already, of course, with Hux positively glowing under him, and Hux grinned. He nodded. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Good.” Ben watched him for a few more seconds before leaning down for a kiss. Hux leaned into it, moaning. The kiss was deep and warm and Hux was left breathless by the end of it. Ben nuzzled him affectionately, kissing his neck.

“You want more?” he asked, nipping at his ear. Hux nodded. 

“Yeah. Please.” 

“Please what?” Ben asked devilishly in his ear. Hux blushed crimson.

“Please, sir.” 

Ben grinned and kissed him again, several times. “Good boy.” 

Hux sighed at the praise this time. 

Reaching under the pillow, Ben brought back out a deep gag with a wide brim and leather straps on the sides. Hux stared at it, eyes wide. Ben hummed at him, holding it up. Hux nodded. 

“Open,” Ben said gently, and Hux opened his mouth, allowing Ben to ease the admittedly cock-shaped gag into his mouth. It filled him up pleasantly and he adjusted it around a bit while Ben got him to lift his head up so he could strap it on around the back. Once it was on Hux leaned back, turning his face into Ben’s chest, embarrassed. 

“No, no, no,” Ben cooed, and tipped his head back out. Hux knew his face was as red as a tomato. His eyelids dropped low as Ben him in the face. It made Hux even harder to know that Ben liked him looking like this. Helpless and utterly, utterly turned on. He submitted to Ben’s examination as he tilted his head to each side, and then kissed his eyelids. Hux blinked slowly, already sinking back deeper in subspace. 

It was with relief that Hux finally felt Ben draw down his trousers and then his pants. The cool air was a shock on his already weeping cock and he jerked his hips. Ben took something else from under his pillow and Hux heard the sound of a bottle cap, and then a squeeze. Lube. Good. And then Ben took him in hand in short order and Hux sobbed behind the gag, twisting before Ben put a large, solid hand on his chest. Hux submitted immediately, stilling under his dom’s hand. He swallowed, whimpering as Ben stroked him. 

Hux’s hips quaked under Ben’s hand.

“Don’t come until I say,” Ben said, and Hux moaned but nodded, grinding his teeth over the gag in frustration. Of course he would. He wasn’t all that skilled at orgasm delay yet but he always gave it the best he could for Ben. 

The tease lasted perhaps ten minutes. Hux was panting and sweaty by the end, the urge to come nearly overwhelming him. He keened plaintively, his throat forming the word _please_ even though it came out as a garbled moan. _Ben, please_ , he thought desperately. 

“How ya doin’?” Ben asked, and Hux could hear the grin in his voice. Hux swallowed and made careful affirmative noises. “Good,” Ben said, a soft laugh in his voice. “Do you wanna come?”

“Nn-hnn,” Hux mumbled around the silicone wedged between his teeth, and yelped when Ben swirled his hand around the head of his cock. Ben hummed and continued teasing him. Hux was moaning almost constantly now, scarcely able to think as he focused on not coming. Thankfully, however, that didn’t last long. 

“Come for me,” Ben whispered, and Hux was caught so unaware by the surprise of it that he came messily into Ben’s hand almost immediately. He sobbed as the warmth overcame him and the aftershocks rocked through his body. He sighed, and vaguely heard Ben whispering spells. He felt himself become less damp, and the sweat to clear mostly from his body, the stickiness dissolving clean away. Ben shushed and laid beside him, holding him close. Hux sighed into Ben’s chest, spent and just wanting to sleep in Ben’s arms. 

Gently, Ben lifted his head up and unbuckled the gag, gently taking it from Hux’s mouth. Hux licked his lips and swallowed, dropping his head back down in exhaustion. He scarcely felt it when the ropes disappeared from his neck, wrists, and ankles. He shuddered and stretched, and Ben pulled up his pants and pajamas. He yawned.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Ben’s chest, sleepy as all hell now. Ben drew the soft comforter over the both of them and laid down beside him. He petted Hux’s hair and smiled down at him contentedly. 

“You react so nicely,” Ben said, and Hux blushed straight down to his toes. “And I love _driving you out of your mind_ ,” he whispered darkly into Hux’s ear. Hux shivered, feeling sleep at the edges of his consciousness. 

“We’ll have to do it again sometime, then,” he said softly, and heard the deep rumble of Ben’s chest as he laughed quietly, and then awareness left him as he dropped off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 + find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
